Le Monde X
by Barnabeille
Summary: Stray kids ne sont pas un groupe de kpop, loin de là! Se sont des jeunes dotés de pouvoirs aussi incroyable que destructifs. Comment feront-ils pour survivent? s'entraider? tout ça dans un monde ou les mutants ne sont que très mal vue... Peut ne pas convenir au plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles d'entre-vous, mention de violence, sang, et peut-être un peu de sexe dans le futur ;)
1. Introduction

Pour comprendre la fanfic, veuillez lire les fiche si-dessous ;)

Nom : Lee Félix  
Âge : 18 ans  
Nationalité : Australien  
Pouvoir : contrôle et création de feu/flammes  
Physique : Sa mutation se voit physiquement, il a juste derrière les oreilles, des plumes (comme des oreilles de chouette) de couleur rouge avec le bout vert. Il peut les contrôler grâce à ses émotions (peur vers l'arrière, colère vers l'arrière aussi, tristesse vers le bas, curieux vers l'avant, content droite etc.). Il a des cheveux rouge naturel (dû à sa mutation).  
Relation future : Changbin  
Histoire : Quand il a découvert ses pouvoirs, il avait exactement 13 ans à l'époque. Il avait brûlé sa maison, il fut envoyé dans un centre de réhabilitation de mutants qui n'a malheureusement, ou plutôt devrai-je dire heureusement pas fonctionné. Il fut recueilli par l'alliance des mutants où il apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs à la perfection.  
Rôle dans l'histoire : personnage principal

Nom : Bang Chan  
Âge : 21 ans  
Nationalité : Australien  
Pouvoirs : régénération des cellules (guérisons)  
Physique : Il a des cheveux blancs très clairs et un cristal implanter dans son front que, lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs, celui-ci s'illumine d'un blanc aveuglant. Le cristal est très petit donc très facile à cacher grâce à ses cheveux.  
Relation future : I.N  
Histoire : Il est celui qui à créer l'alliance des mutants, c'est pourquoi il est considéré comme le leader du groupe. Il a été longtemps utilisé dans les hôpitaux pour guérir les gens, au début c'était des tests par-ci et par-là jusqu'à temps qu'ils l'utilisent trop, du moins plus que ce qu'il pouvait faire. On ne sait toujours pas réellement comme il a réussi à s'enfuir d'où il était détenus. Lui-même ne veux pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Nom : Changbin  
Âge : 19 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoir : Contrôle des métaux (il ne peut pas en créer!)  
Physique : sous son œil droit, il y a trois « bosse » de métaux. Il ne comprend pas comment ni quand elles sont apparue (probablement en même temps que ses pouvoirs) mais il les trouve vraiment « stylées ». Il a des cheveux noir, plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.  
Relation future : Lee Félix  
Histoire : Changbin a une histoire de délinquant. Quand il découvrit ses pouvoirs, il semait le trouble, volait par-ci et par-là autant qu'il voulait. Il fut recherché longtemps par les autorités, mais il fut trouvé par Bang Chan et Hyun Jin avant, ceux-ci le guideront vers une voix plus pacifique et discrète. Il avait souvent pensé être le seul « mutant » jusqu'à temps qu'il découvre l'alliance des mutants.

Nom : Hyun Jin  
Âge : 18 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoirs : pisteur (odeur décupler, sent les traces des autres, vois les auras des autres, ouïs plus fine etc.)  
Physique : il est aveugle, ses yeux sont blanc, aussi claire que les cheveux de Bang Chan. Même s'il est aveugle, il n'a jamais buté sur quoi que ce sois. Il voit son environnement grâce aux énergies qui l'entourent.  
Relation future : Woo Jin  
Histoire : Il a une histoire banale, puisqu'il est aveugle, personne ne crois à ses pouvoirs, même lui il en est pas certains. Sa famille a toujours pris grand soins de lui, lui offrant un peu de tout même si il ne disait jamais rien. Sa famille est probablement l'une des seules qu'il connaît à encourager les mutants pour leurs droits, il en a de la chance… Il est très craintif quand a lieux des combats cependant…

Nom : Yang Jeong In (ou simplement I.N)  
Âge : 17 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoirs : téléportation (peut téléporter plusieurs gens en même-temps)  
Physique : Il a un œil mauve, alors que l'autre est brun. C'est très facile à cacher, un verre de contacte et c'est fini. Il a aussi deux petites cornes sur le dessus de sa tête qui ne sont pas très visible.  
Relation future : Bang Chan  
Histoire : I.N a été sauvé par Bang Chan alors qu'il était encore qu'un enfant. Sa famille l'avait laissé pour mort sur le bord de la route quand celui-ci avait commencé à manifester ses pouvoirs qui, bien-sûr, ne contrôlait pas. Bang Chan l'avait vu quand celui-ci avait réussis à s'enfuir de l'hôpital ou il en était captif. Depuis, il est un peu comme le bras droit de Bang Chan, l'aidant à se téléporter un peu partout quand celui-ci en a besoin.

Nom : Woo Jin  
Âge : 21 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréens  
Pouvoirs : arrêt du temps (sur une personne ou plusieurs objets)  
Physique : Ses yeux son dorés, il peut facilement les cachés grâce à des verres de contacte si il a besoin de sortir dehors. Il a des cheveux noirs et une discrète mèche blanche sur le devant.  
Relation Future : Hyun Jin  
Histoire : Woo Jin a longtemps fait partie du « Cercle Mutant ». Ce sont des mutants terroristes qui prennent la peur pour montrer leur supériorité aux autres. Quand leur chef lui a demandé personnellement de tuer sa famille (son oncle, car celui-ci était connue comme étant un chasseur de mutant), il refusa avant de s'enfuir de leur cartier général. Il se retrouva dans l'alliance des mutants.

Nom : Lee Min Oh (ou Lee Know)  
Âge : 20 ans  
nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoirs : il a une paires d'ailes dans le dos qui lui permet de voler et de faire de grande rafale de vent (utilise en combat rapprocher)  
Physique : Il a une paire d'aile dans le dos de couleur noire, comme ses cheveux.  
Future Relation : à voir  
Histoire : il n'a pas eu « l'apparition » de ses pouvoirs comme les autres mutants, puisqu'il est né avec ses ailes dans le dos. Sa mère en eu peur et le vendant pour une bouchée de pain à un zoo des horreurs. Il vécut donc en cage jusqu'à ses 18 ans quand le zoo fut démanteler par le cercle. Il fut alors tenter de rentrer dans le cercle mais en voyant leur agissements il décida de vagabonder jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur l'alliance des mutants.

Nom : Han Ji Seong (ou seulement Han)  
Âge : 18 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoir : Contrôle de l'eau, il peut changer sa forme, passant de solide, liquide ou gazeux (il ne peut pas en créer, mais il sait respirer sous l'eau)  
Physique : Il a des yeux de serpent ainsi que quelques écailles sous ceux-ci de couleur bleuté tournant un peu sur le vert.  
Future relation : à voir  
Histoire : Il est celui qui a offert l'abri à l'alliance des mutants, utilisant un ancien manoir qu'il a eu en héritage familiale. Bien que leur abri ait l'air piteux de l'extérieur, c'est un luxe de l'intérieur. Il aime bien l'héritage qu'il a eu, puisque ses parents sont mort peu avant l'apparition de ses pouvoirs, c'est peut-être même cet incident qui a développer ses pouvoirs. Il aime d'avantage aider les autres dans leur cause, espérant toujours faire le bon choix.

Nom : Seung Min  
Âge : 18 ans  
Nationalité : Sud-Coréen  
Pouvoir : Télépathie  
Physique : Quand il utilise ses pouvoirs, ses yeux deviennent bleu claire, sinon il n'a aucune preuve physique qu'il est un mutant.  
Relation Future : à voir  
Histoire : Il est né et a vécu le plus longtemps de sa vie en laboratoire, étant utilisé comme moyen d'interrogatoire par le gouvernement. Il l'utilisait pour découvrir les vices cachés des criminels qui lui étaient amenés devant lui. Il détestait chercher dans la tête des monstres comme ceux qui lui était mis à disposition. Il trouvait des évènements horribles auxquels il n'aurait jamais voulue connaître. À ses 17 ans, il s'enfuit en prenant le contrôle d'un garde avant de se retrouver seul dans la nature. Il fut retrouvé par Bang Chan la journée même où il croyait mourir.


	2. Souvenirs Douloureux

**P.D.V Lee Félix**

J'ouvris tranquillement mes yeux, le soleil tapait sur mes paupières, m'hurlant ainsi de me lever. Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'elle journée nous sommes, ni même la date, j'en ai perdu le fils du temps. Je fis un long soupir avant de finalement décider de me lever du lit, du moins m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je regarda autour, bien que nous sommes dans un grand manoir, toute les chambres sont occupées et donc, on doit les partagées. Je partage la mienne avec Chan et Changbin. Pas que ça me déplais, mais un peu d'intimité ne ferait de mal à personne. Je me leva de mon lit après avoir regardé quelques minutes par la fenêtre. Les matins sont toujours mes favoris. Pas de son, pas de turbulence, juste les oiseaux qui chantes. J'ouvris mes tiroirs pour enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt banal. Je me passa ensuite un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, on a beau être des fugitif voir même des criminels pour certain (ce qui est mon cas) on a le droit d'être présentable. Je m'installa dans la cuisine après m'avoir fait un bol de céréale. Ça m'étonne encore qu'il nous en reste. Je crois bien être le premier debout puisque je dû attendre presque une heure avant I.N me rejoins.  
" Bon matin Maknae " dis-je, la bouche à moitié pleine de céréale. Il me salua de la main avant de se servir des céréales lui avec. On fut vite rejoins par les autres, ainsi que tous les mutants que nous avions recueillis jusqu'à maintenant. Nous sommes bien, une centaine? Voir peut-être deux centaines? J'en ai perdu le compte quand nous avions atteint la barre des 50 pour tout vous dire. Je salua tout le monde, du moins mes amis, ils sont 8, ensemble, on est les 9 premiers membres fondateurs de l'alliance. Aujourd'hui c'était journée « aller chercher des vivres » comme le dit si bien Chan. Comme à chaque fois, nous, membres fondateurs de l'alliance, on y va tout le temps. Pas que nous sommes obligés, juste que nous nous sommes portés volontaire pour ne pas risquer de perdre un mutants moins expérimenté. Dès que je fini mon bol j'alla dans la salle d'entraînement, anciennement la piscine intérieur. On voyait très bien le creux de la piscine, vide maintenant, remplis de trou par-ci et par-là. La majorité venait de moi, ou de Changbin, mais lui il n'y avait pas seulement des trous, il y avait des bout de métaux un peu partout. Je descendis d'un bon dans la piscine vide avant de lancer ma boule de feu, la balançant le plus fort possible. Elle explosa en plusieurs flammèches au sol, créant ainsi un joli jeu de lumière.  
" Beau feux d'artifice Félix! "  
Je me retourna, surpris d'entendre une voix m'interpeler, c'était Han.  
" Pas aussi beau que y'a quelques années par vrai Han? "  
Il hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
" Disons que j'étais un autre homme mon cher pyromane préféré "  
 **Quelques années de cela**  
" va chier Han! "  
Le dit Han s'amusait à lancer des rafales d'eau vers moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les esquiver. Certaines m'atteignaient, laissant sois des coupures légères ou des bleu. C'était supposer être une pratique comme d'habitude, mais monsieur de l'eau fait tout à sa tête!  
" Voyons Felix! Tu es meilleur que ça d'habitude je ne me trompe? "  
Mon souffle commençait à me manquer à force d'esquiver. Je n'osais pas l'attaquer, sachant que je pouvais le blesser, voir le tuer. Je voulais crier à l'aide, mais le con avait barré toute issue. J'entendais bien les autres lui crier après, surtout Chan. Il savait à quel point mes pouvoirs pouvaient être destructeurs.  
" Han, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et… "  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il lança une nouvelle rafale d'eau. Je n'u pas le temps de l'esquiver, elle me frappa en pleins visage, me faisant revoler sur plusieurs mètres.  
" Oh, pauvre petit Phoenix, je t'ai fait mal? "  
Là c'était de trop, Je serra les poing, sentant le gout familier du sang dans ma bouche, il m'avait fendu la lèvre se con! En me relevant, mon corps s'emplis d'une nouvelle énergie, tellement puissante que je ne pus me retenir. C'est comme si une bombe en moi venait d'exploser. Mon corps entier s'était soudainement réchauffer, je ne remarqua même pas que j'étais littéralement en feu. Je le fixa maintenant comme une bête assoiffé. Je m'obligeais à refuser cet afflux d'énergie qui m'envahissait, mais il était déjà trop tard quand un jet de flamme se jeta sur Han, des larmes coula de mes joues alors qu'un cri de guerre déchirait mes lèvres. Ensuite, se fut le noir complet.  
 **P.D.V Chan**  
Dès que nous avions entendu Félix crier, nous venons de réussir à rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement, ce n'est qu'avec horreur que nous découvrons Félix, inconscient au sol, alors que Han était assis au sol, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses cheveux étaient légèrement brûler. Changbin et I.N se dirigea rapidement vers Félix alors que moi je m'agenouilla en avant de Han. Je le regarda un instant, voulant savoir si celui-ci était blesser. Puisqu'il ne l'était pas, je fis claquer ma main contre son visage.  
" TU ES TOTALEMENT IDIOT HAN! Est-ce que tu sais les risques que tu viens de faire? Tu aurais pu faire exploser le manoir tout entier! "  
Il ne me répondis pas, trop en état de choc. La seule chose qu'il fit, se fut de mettre sa main sur sa joue rougie par ma claque.  
"pabo".  
Changbin et I.N avait pris le corps inconscient de Félix sous les épaules avant de l'installer dans son lit. Le pauvre, il avait utilisé toutes ses forces dans sa dernière attaque. En plus des nombreux bleus et coupure qui parsemait son corps. Je m'agenouilla alors à ses côté avant de poser mes mains sur lui, utilisant mon pouvoir. La pièce s'emplis d'une lumière réconfortante alors que j'observais les blessures du jeune pyromane se cicatriser petit à petit. Han est peut-être le plus con d'entre nous, mais il vient d'apprendre de ses erreurs…  
 **TEMPS PRÉSENT**  
" Chui pas là pour me battre, j'ai appris de mes erreurs haha "  
Han s'assit alors sur le bord de la piscine, m'observant ainsi me pratiquer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on parte pour aller chercher des vivres.


	3. Infiltration ratée

"bon les gars, on y va" Chan venait d'arriver dans la salle d'entraînement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était content que moi et Han sois en paix l'un de l'autre. Je le comprends, il contrôle l'eau et moi le feu, c'était sûr qu'il voulait un peu d'action dans sa vie. Sur ce, Han m'aida à remonter la piscine vide avant de rejoindre les autres pour l'expédition. Je ne me le cacherais pas, mais ses expéditions me font toujours un peu peur. La dernière fois, Lee Know était tombé face à face avec des purificateur (ce sont des humains sans pouvoir qui utilise la force et la violence sur les mutants) qui ont failli lui casser les ailes. Une chance qu'il ait su doter de son intelligence pour les déjouer. Nous étions tous dans l'entrée, un sac à dos vide sur le dos, du moins presque vide, il y avait une bouteille d'eau chaque et quelques barres protéinées au cas où on serait forcé de dormir hors du manoir. Chacun était là, tous près, je pouvais déjà voir le stresse dans les yeux de Hyun Jin, même si ceux-ci sont blancs, la peur reste quand même visible au travers de ses iris. Chan lui, comme d'habitude, est toujours très excité, même s'il est celui avec un pouvoir disons... moins "attaque" il est quand même très excité. À vrai dire, ce sont l'un des rares moments où nous nous mêlons à la foule humaine. Tous équipés pour pas qu'on puisse voir nos mutations physiques, j'avais une tuque (oui, en plein été) alors que certain avec leur capuchon sur la tête et que d'autre avaient des casquettes, tout pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Changbin lança la marche le premier, ouvrant les portes du manoir d'un coups. Même s'il a l'air d'un grand dur, Changbin est... comment dire... le plus gamin d'entre nous (et ce, même s'il vous dit le contraire). Tous le suivirent, moi qui fermais la marche. Notre plan était simple, on se sépare en 3 groupes de trois. Chaque groupe vont dans 3 épiceries différentes. Nos contacts nous ont longtemps indiquées lesquelles sont clean pour les mutants. Mon groupe, composer de Hyun Jin et de I.N, nous nous étions fixée une épicerie qui, selon les rumeurs, avait tournée du côté des pacificateur. L'idée nous trottais dans la tête et nous rajoutais une pression horrible, mais nous avons besoin de nourriture, de médicaments, de presque tout en fait. La rumeur se faisait déjà véridique en voyant les affiches devant le commerce. "PAS DE MONSTRES PERMIS DANS SE COMMERCE". Magnifique mot de bienvenue... Je sentais bien la tension et la peur chez Hyun, ça se voyait clairement dans ses mouvements. En entrant dans le commerce, je déposa une main sur son épaule, me voulant rassurant le plus possible, après tout, il était avec "celui qui a faillis faire exploser le manoir". Juste à repenser à ce surnom me fit sourire. Comment je pourrais décrire le commerce... Eh bien, vous savez, le dépanneur du coin qui n'est pas sous licence d'une grande compagnie, qui ne vend pas de gaz et que le casier est d'une autre nationalité ? Bah c'est pareil, juste beaucoup moins accueillant. Il jeta un regard sévère sur nous avant de revenir au client qu'il servait. I.N alla dans la ranger des pains, en en pris 3, Hyun alla quant à lui dans la ranger des boissons alors que moi je prenais de temps en temps des grignotines de type "arachides enrobées de chocolat". Alors que j'étais en train de prendre mon 3e sac d'arachides, Hyun était confronté à un homme qui lui agrippa le bras.  
"Comme indiqué sur l'affiche, pas de monstre ici"  
Hyun ravala avec peine sa salive. Est-ce qu'il savait que nous étions des mutants? Sans plus attendre j'arriva derrière l'homme avant de l'agripper par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.  
"qu'est-ce que veux gamin ?"  
Sans qu'il ne le remarque je lui balança un coup de poing sur la gueule. Il perdit sa balance et tomba sur un stand de chip, faisant tomber tous les sacs qui s'y trouvait. C'était probablement le propriétaire... et merde !  
"Aller on part d'ici ! Hyun, I.N prenez le stricte nécessaire" dis-je, sous l'adrénaline. Je voyais clairement que le casier tapotait sous son bureau et on sait tous ce qu'ils cachent sous leur bureau... Sois une vieille carabine, sois un magnum. I.N était déjà presqu'à la porte quand le casier ouvrit le feu, le manquant de justesse. C'était belle et bien une carabine. Je lui lança alors une balle de feu qui lui frôla les oreilles, juste assez pour que son centre d'attention sois moi. Ce qui marcha car il se retourna vers moi, pendant quelques secondes je cru apercevoir de la peur dans ses yeux, mais elle changea rapidement pour de la haine. Hyun s'était recroquevillé derrière une rangée, cacher à la fois du caissier mais aussi du gars que j'avais balancer à terre qui, malheureusement, n'étais plus au sol. Celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement de moi, même s'il n'était pas armé, un coup au visage pouvait être fatal, surtout vu sa carrure (deux têtes plus que moi, voire peut-être trois). Il essaya de m'attraper par le col mais je l'évita aisément, perdant ma tuque au passage. Il fut surpris de voir mes plumes apparaître, ce moment de distraction me permis de lui faire une jambette. Il retomba de suite au sol. Hyun s'était rapproché petit à petit de la porte, il me regarda un instant avant je lui fasse signe d'y aller. Le caissier le vis se lever pour ensuite le viser. Alors qu'il allait tirer sur la détente, je lui balança une rafale de flammes dans sa direction ce qui fut un moyen de distraction le temps que Hyun s'enfuis.  
"À toi Felix!" me cria-t-il.  
"Partez sans moi ! je vous rejoindrai!"  
Malgré tout, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'aide, mais je le savais incapable de quoi que ce soit. C'est alors que l'homme, que je croyais inconscient au sol, m'empoigna par la nuque avant de me jeter sauvagement au sol, me cognant la tête contre la céramique étonnamment froide pour une journée de canicule. Ma vision se brouilla de plusieurs tâches noires. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. J'essaya de me lever mais je senti alors le poids de l'homme m'immobiliser au sol, me coupant la respiration sur le coup.  
"Bouge pas et ça te fera moins mal"  
Après cette phrase qui me fut chuchoter à l'oreille, se fut le noir complet.


	4. Solidarité Tremblante

P.D.V Chan

La mission avait été simple de notre côté, on rentre, on achète, et on retourne au manoir. Nos sacs étaient remplis de provisions et on était tous très fier de notre sortie. Comme à notre habitude, avant de retourner au manoir, on arrêtait près de la fontaine du centre-ville, pour être sûr que tout le monde soit correct. Tout le monde y était, sauf I.N, Hyun Jin et Felix. Ça ne me stressait pas plus que ça à vrai dire, ils ont l'habitude d'arriver 15 après tout le monde. Alors qu'on attendait tout en comptant nos vivre, I.N et Hyun apparurent dans notre champ de vision. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais il fut vite coupé quand je vis que Felix n'y était pas et que les deux étaient en sueur.  
"qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où est Felix?"  
Les deux s'agenouillèrent au sol, reprenant petit à petit leur souffle. Ne voulant pas trop les forcer, je leur sortie ma bouteille d'eau, je fus suivi par Changbin qui fit pareil. Après quelques minutes à les écouter reprendre leur souffle, Hyun pris finalement la parole.  
"On a été découvert et... et ils ont essayés de nous tuer..."  
Je voyais clairement qu'il était en état de choc, Je m'assis alors à ses côtés avant de mettre une main sur son épaule.  
"prend ton temps Hyun et respire"  
Puis il reprit d'où il en était.  
"Il y en a un qui a tiré sur I.N et l'autre à essayer de frapper Felix... Mais Felix il a tout fait pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir. Il a dit qu'il serait derrière nous mais il ne l'était pas...et...et quand le mec à la carabine est sortie du magasin il a hurlé fièrement "On a votre pyromane sales mutants!".  
Quand il avait mentionné que I.N avait reçu des tirs, j'alla m'agenouiller devant le plus jeune, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de blessure.  
"Je n'ai rien Chan-hyung "  
Il avait dit ça presque pour me rassurer, ce qui était le cas, même si je m'inquiétais grandement pour Felix, maintenant captif on ne sait où. Je ne pouvais effacer l'image de notre Phoenix se faire torturer ou je ne sais quoi. Comme un film d'horreur devenu réalité.  
"Il faut aller le chercher"  
Changbin venait de déchirer le silence qui pendait dans le groupe. Il a toujours été comme un grand frère aux yeux de Felix. Ses deux-là s'amusaient de temps en temps à fusionner leur pouvoir, créant du métal en fusion qui rappelait le magma des volcans. Dire que ce soit lui qui ai pris la parole en premier m'afficha un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait raison, mais on ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Nous avons trop de poids dans nos sac et l'alliance compte sur nous pour ramener les provisions de la journée. Après tout, aucun de nos membres n'est perdu quand nous avons le flaire surdévelopper de Hyun Jin. Il pouvait nous retrouver même au bout de la terre si l'occasion si présentait.  
"Maintenant, on doit ramener les provisions au manoir..."  
Même si mon corps me disait d'aller chercher Felix au plus vite, notre mission première est de nourrir les centaines de bouches au manoir. Changbin grogna en silence, mais il savait que je n'avais pas tort. C'est avec le moral au plus bas que nous rentrons à l'alliance.

P.D.V Hyun  
En rentrant au manoir, je n'osa même pas regarder les autres. C'était de ma faute si Felix était captif... Si j'avais fait ne serait-ce de le défendre, il serait avec nous en ce moment. Je suis une merde, pouvoirs de merde ! J'entra directement dans ma chambre après avoir mis mon sac sur la table de la cuisine, laissant les autres membres trier les provisions. Je jeta ma casquette au sol, d'une tel rage que le son qu'elle fit à la rencontre du parquet me surpris. J'avais des larmes aux yeux et mon visage était déchirer par la honte et la frustration. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me mettre au lit que je m'assis directement au sol, repliant mes jambes vers moi, les bras cachant mon visage. J'avais honte de moi, maintenant notre Felix est en train de vivre des tortures inhumaines. Pire que ce qu'un centre de réhabilitation pour mutants peut faire... Je l'ai sue par l'intermédiaire des mutants que nous accueillons qui ont vécue enfermer chez des pacificateurs. Ce n'est jamais beau à entendre... Même si Chan nous a promis qu'on irait le chercher aux premières heures demain, j'ai une crainte qui monte en moi, une crainte de le retrouver mort dans une ruelle. Plus je m'efforçais d'oublier cette idée de mon esprit, et plus je pleurais. Je sentais mes épaules être prises de spasmes à chaque pleur que je faisais. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvris, puis je sentis des pats s'approcher de moi avant de sentir un câlin m'envelopper d'une chaleur réconfortante. C'était Woojin qui m'avait entendu pleurer. Malgré le câlin qui m'offrait, je continuais de pleurer. Je ne sais même pas quand j'ai arrêté de pleurer puisque je me suis endormie quelques minutes après.

P.D.V Minho  
Le moral du groupe se faisait ressentir sur tout le monde, je n'avais même pas osé rejoindre ma chambre, que je partage avec Woojin et Hyun, sachant que Hyun risquerait grandement de pleurer. J'étais resté sur les quelques divans qui traînaient un peu partout dans le manoir. Je n'étais pas le seul puisque Chan et Han y était aussi. Ils s'échangeaient quelques regards par-ci et par-là, les connaissant, ils préparaient un plan pour demain puisqu'ils se passaient des feuilles de papiers qu'ils griffonnaient de temps en temps. Le chef de l'alliance et le propriétaire de manoir faisaient toujours des plans à l'hollywoodienne. Sans eux, je ne sais pas combien de fois on serait tombé dans des pièges, que ce soit venant des pacificateurs ou des autorités locales. Les voyant ainsi me donnais une lueur d'espoir pour retrouver notre pyromane. Après plusieurs heures à me morfondre sur moi-même, je décida d'aller rejoindre mes colocs dans ma chambre. Woojin avait Hyun dans ses bras, celui-ci dormait à point fermer. Malgré son air apaiser, je voyais à l'état de ses paupières à quel point il avait pleuré. Woojin me fit signe de l'aider à déposer la belle au bois dormant dans son lit, ce que je fis, avant de rejoindre le mien. Demain allait être une dure journée pour nous tous, les heures étaient comptées. Je plia mes ailes, faisant une sorte de couvertures autour de moi, avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil léger, toujours l'esprit troubler par les évènements.


	5. Air de Liberté

Avertissement, se chapitre ne conviens pas à tous, mention de sang, torture et une légère mention de viol (il n'y a pas de viol, juste la mention de)!

P.D.V Felix

Quand je repris connaissance, je ne savais même pas ou j'étais. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, sentant même du sang couler sur mon front. J'essaya de me lever, mais je remarqua que j'étais enchainer au sol, mains et pieds liés par une chaine de métal. Un sourire se glissa sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas de simples chaînes qui vont me tenir captif. Je créa alors une flamme dans mes mains, mais elle disparue en même temps que mon corps fut frapper par une horrible douleur, me volant un cris de surprise. S'en survivre de plusieurs rires autour de moi.  
"Monsieur tout feu tout flamme se croit puissant avec ses pouvoirs pas vrais ? Nous t'avons mis un jolie colier électrique qui va te donner un choc à chaque fois que tu utilisera tes pouvoirs... ou à chaque fois que nous le voudrons"  
"Aller chier"  
Ce fut les seuls mots qui osèrent parcourir mes lèvres. L'homme souri avant de claquer des doigts, des hommes s'approchèrent de moi, il me souleva sous les bras, était à la merci de tous.  
"Maintenant voyons voir si notre ami le mutant ici présent est tout aussi puissant sans ses pouvoirs. À vous les gars"  
Je pus à peine le regarder au visage quand un autre homme arriva, les poings serrés. Je savais exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Avant même que je n'ai le temps d'encaisser le choc, il me frappa en pleins dans les côtes, me coupant le souffle. S'en suivie de plusieurs coups, chacun à différents endroits, s'amusant à parsemer mon corps de leurs signatures. Alors que je me sentais retomber dans les vapes, il arrêta soudainement avant d'empoigner mon visage d'une main.  
"Tu fais moins le malin hein ?"  
Même si tout mon corps souhaitait dormir, mon orgueil démesuré lui cracha au visage un mélange de sang et de salive. Ce qui me valut un autre coup de poing qui me laissa valser sur le plancher de ciment. Celui-ci, m'invita à un sommeil presque réconfortant. Après je ne sais combien de temps, je me réveilla, sans du moins me lever du sol. J'osa lever les yeux autours de moi, remarquant étrangement que personne n'était là. L'endroit où j'étais captif ressemblait étrangement à un sous-sol de maison ordinaire. La seule fenêtre qui pouvait laisser passer de la lumière était maintenant sombre, c'était probablement la nuit. Ça expliquait pourquoi personne n'était avec moi. J'enleva l'un de mes souliers avant de le jeter le plus fort possible vers la fenêtre, espérant la cassée ou faire assez de bruit vers l'extérieur. Mon plan marcha à merveille quand je vis les morceaux de verre atterrir tout près de moi. C'est alors que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, ils avaient entendu et ils étaient venu me punir. Qu'ils essaient pour voir. Je ne me retourna même pas pour lui faire face quand je senti une douleur à ma jambe. J'y déposa une main avant que celle-ci ne sois enduite de mon propre sang.  
"Cette douleur c'est pour avoir été un vilain garçon, mais aussi de m'avoir dérangé dans mon sommeil"  
Il... il m'avait... poignardé ? Du moins c'est ce qui vint à l'esprit quand il retira le couteau de ma jambe, m'échappant un cri de douleur mélangé à de la surprise.  
"N'espère même pas que tes compagnons te retrouvent, du moins en vie"  
Malgré qu'il essayait fortement de me faire peur avec ses menaces, je savais que d'ici peu de temps, mes amis me retrouveront. Hyun est fort en pistage et Han ne les laissera pas sans un acte de vengeance... Même Changbin ne les laissera pas impudemment s'enfuir. J'enleva une partie de ma manche avant d'entourer ma jambe avec, faisant une sorte de garrot improvisé. Je devais attendre le bon moment, c'était trop dangereux si l'alliance venait à moi, ils pourraient se retrouver dans le même problème que je le suis présentement. Je resta assis dans la pénombre, regardant par la fenêtre maintenant ouverte. Un léger courant d'air passa par celle-ci et pour tout vous dire, ça me faisait du bien. Respirer de l'air frais qui n'empeste pas le sang ou l'urine. J'en profita pour fermer mes yeux, apaisant mon mental. Le fait d'avoir casser la vitre allait permettre à Hyun de me retrouver plus rapidement. Je resta là plusieurs heures, sans bouger, appelant à l'aide silencieusement. Quelques rayons de soleil passa au travers de la fenêtre, venant réchauffer mes joues. Avant d'attendre que les hommes reviennent finir leur travail, j'utilisa ma chaleur corporelle pour faire fondre les chaîne, même si mon corps entier se faisait assaillir par une horrible douleur, si grande que celle-ci me fit saigner du nez, mais en ce moment, je m'en foutais. Elle fonda le long de mes mains, les laissant maintenant libre de tout mouvement. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourna, le regard n'exprimant aucune humeur. Ils étaient armés de battes de baseball, dont même un qui avait agrémenté la sienne de clous. Je leur souri, j'affichait déjà un sourire victorieux, ce qui les enragea. Je leur lança alors une rafale de flammes dans leur direction, malgré le choc du collier, j'avais plus rien à perdre. Sur les 3 hommes, j'en assomma deux tendu que le troisième, pris de peur essaya d'éviter les flammes. Je réussis alors à me créer un chemin vers l'étage, pour ensuite me diriger vers la porte d'entrée que je défonça d'une boule de feu. Le collier n'arrêtait pas de me torturer à chaque coup, mais j'étais guidé par l'adrénaline. C'est alors que j'entendis derrière moi, les trois hommes qui tirait des rafales vers moi. J'en esquiva la plupart, mais une veins se loger dans mon épaule droite, me déséquilibrant légèrement. Je grinssa des dents à chaque pat, chaque mouvement que je faisais. Tout mon être me criait d'arrêter. Alors que je me faufila d'immeuble en immeuble, j'entendis des voix familière. C'était l'alliance, je pouvais clairement entendre Hyun parler à Chan. Alors que j'allais les rejoindre en sortant d'une ruelle, je reçu trois balles dans le dos. Les pacificateurs m'avaient rattrapé et pour en finir, ils m'avaient rué de coups. J'atteins la sortie de la ruelle au sol, semi-consciente et en souffrance.

P.D.V I.N  
On s'était tous réveiller très tôt, si tôt que le soleil n'était même pas encore présent. Tous prirent le stricte nécessaire, quelques barres tendres et des bouteilles d'eau. On savait tous qu'on n'allait pas se battre, mais sauver un ami. Je sentais la rage monter en Changbin ainsi qu'en Chan. Les deux étaient particulièrement attacher à Felix. Chan car il est notre leader à tous, mais Changbin car Felix est comme son frère et nous savons tous que personne ne touche à sa famille. Après plusieurs heures de pistage venant de Hyun, nous tombions étrangement au centre-ville.  
"Il arrive"  
Je regarda Hyun, surpris. Il arrive ? Felix? Il s'est sauvé ? Alors que nous nous arrêtons soudainement, des tirs se firent entendre, suivi d'un bruit horrible, rappelant un corps qui frappe le trottoir. Devant nous, se trouvait Felix, notre pyromane dans un piteux état. Il était très pâle et on le voyait clairement en souffrance. Sans plus attendre, Changbin utilisa ses pouvoirs pour nous protéger des projectiles alors que Chan et le reste mettait Felix à l'abris. Je suivis Chan, inquiet et stresser par la situation.  
"CHANGBIN!"  
cria Chan, il voulait faire reprendre son sang-froid a Changbin qui était centré à faire souffrir les hommes devant lui.  
"Changbin, tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Viens I.N va nous téléporter au manoir !" Rajouta Han.  
"Chang...bin..."  
Je me retourna vers Felix, il avait les yeux clos, mais il avait rassembler son énergie pour ramener son ami parmi nous. Ça marcha puisque Changbin nous rejoins. Chan me regarde un instant et j'hocha la tête, je savais exactement ce que je devais faire. Tout le monde s'accrocha les uns sur les autres. Pour téléporter plusieurs gens, il faut qu'ils soient tous ensemble et qu'il y en ai un qui me touche. Je ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration. Téléporter plusieurs personnes me prenait beaucoup de force et de concentration. Je savais déjà que j'allais probablement perdre conscience après, mais le plus important est d'amener Felix et tout le monde en sureté. En un claquement de doigt, nous étions tous revenu au manoir, j'ouvris les yeux avant de sourire à Chan, puis ce fut le noir total.


	6. Réveil réconfortant

P.D.V Woojin

Chaque membre étaient tous inquiet pour Felix, bien qu'il ait vécue plusieurs aventures remplis d'action, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi amoché. Chan passait ses journées à soigner Felix, épuisant son corps (comme chaque pouvoirs, l'utilisation de celui-ci nous épuise). Il passait son temps à soigner, à dormir, et à retourner soigner. Même si on l'obligeait en manger quelques choses, il se refusait d'abandonner. Ça faisait déjà 2 jours que Felix était inconscient, il respirait comme d'habitude, même que parfois on dirait qu'il dort, si on ne pence pas aux mésaventures qu'il a vécues. I.N avait repris conscience il y a peu, mais il restait à dormir dans son lit, encore épuisé de la téléportation qu'il avait fait. Chan avait même mis en place un poste de surveillance auprès de Felix. On changeait à tour de rôle de rester à ses côtés et à surveiller un signe qu'il se réveil. Cette nuit, c'est moi. Je rejoins donc sa chambre, même si Chan er Chanbin la partage avec lui, ses deux-là sont endormis comme des bûches. Je tapota l'épaule de Hyun pour que celui-ci puisse prendre un somme. Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Probablement pour rejoindre la sienne. Je m'assis alors à côté du lit, regardant Felix dormir un instant. Il était toujours très pale, mais il reprenait des couleurs peu à peu. Je dévia vers la fenêtre, observant la lune et les étoiles tout autour, puis je senti quelque chose me serrer la main.  
"Woojin?"  
Je regarda Felix qui avait chuchoter mon nom. Je lui souris avant de serrer sa main dans la mienne. Elle était étrangement froide.  
"bienvenu parmi les vivants Felix"  
Il essaya de se relever mais je lui en empêcha.  
"ne sois pas presser de te lever, même si Chan te soigne chaque jour, il n'a pas encore fini le travail"  
Il resta alors vautrer dans son lit.  
"Chan...Il va bien ?"  
J'hocha la tête à sa question.  
"fatigué, mais il va bien. Il dort présentement, pareil pour I.N"  
Il savait potentiellement que I.N nous avait tous téléporter, c'était trop risqué de continuer à pied jusqu'au manoir et que les pacificateurs découvrent notre tanière.  
"Je suis désolé"  
Je le regarda un instant, relevant un sourcil.  
"Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu as permis à I.N et Hyun d'être sains et sauf. On ne t'aurais jamais laisser là-bas".  
Il me regarda un instant avant de se mettre à pleurer.  
"Hey ça va aller Felix!"  
J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire mal, du moins plus que ce qu'il ressent déjà. J'opta pour un massage de main réconfortant. Je resta un moment, sans rien dire, essayant de tout cœur d'apaiser notre pyromane. Celui-ci fini par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard sans dire un mot.

P.D.V Felix

Quand je me réveilla de nouveau, c'était Changbin qui était à mes côtés. Il somnolait sur sa chaise, un filait de bave sur le coin de sa bouche. Ça me fit rire, même si rire me faisait mal à la poitrine, probablement un ou deux côtes brisés. Il m'entendit rire, puisqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, content de me voir réveillé.  
"Bon matin blanche neige, par chance personne n'a du t'embrasser pour te réveiller"  
Cette phrase me fit sourire, au moins Changbin était toujours... bah Changbin.  
"Tu as faim ? Chan t'a préparé une soupe"  
J'hocha de la tête avant de me mettre en position assise, Changbin m'aida pour m'installer confortablement avant de me tendre le bol de soupe. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de jour j'avais dormi, mais mon estomac criait famine. Je ne pris même pas le temps de la boire à lui cuillère, je la sirotais directement du bol.  
"bah c'est que tu étais affamé"  
Je leva la tête vers Chan qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je voyais clairement qu'il était fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses mouvements étaient plus lent que la normale. Je le salua de la main.  
"Je voulais te remercier Chan. Je sais que tu as passé tout ton temps à me soigner, maintenant prend soin de toi et va dormir." dis-je, avant de déposer le bol de soupe, maintenant vide, sur ma table de chevet.  
"Tu n'es pas à 100% soigné Felix, laisse-moi juste..."  
"Et si je te dis que de te voir dormir m'aiderais à aller mieux ?"  
Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je le coupa. Il me souria.  
"Dit comme ça, je vais aller dormir"  
Chan se glissa dans ses draps avant de me regarder un dernier instant.  
"content de te revoir Felix"  
Puis il s'endormis presque aussitôt sa phrase finie.  
"Changbin"  
Il me regarda un instant.  
"oui ?"  
"J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes..."  
Il pouffa de rire, du moins il essaya de le cacher, même si c'était peine perdue.  
"Notre phœnix n'est pas capable seul maintenant que celui-ci est alité ?"  
Je fronça les sourcils, même s'il était sarcastique je lui fit un doigt d'honneur à la rigolade.  
"Aide moi dont au lieu de rire de ma gueule"  
Il m'aida alors à me lever du lit, je mis mon bras sur son épaule alors que lui passa son bras dans mon dos, me supportant si je devais tomber. Il compta jusqu'à trois avant de finalement donner un élan pour me sortir du lit, m'échappant une grimace de douleur. En sortant de notre chambre, je tomba sur Minho qui nous aida à aller jusqu'aux toilettes, aidant Changbin à me supporter mais aussi ouvrir la portes des toilettes.  
"à partir d'ici, je crois me débrouiller, merci les gars"  
Je ferma la porte derrière moi, la salle de bain dans lequel j'étais n'était pas la principal, donc elle était plus petite. Elle avait une petite douche à gauche, à droite se trouvait le lavabo qui était voisin aux toilettes. Lentement mais surement, je m'aida du lavabo pour finalement atteindre les toilettes. Après je vous évite les détails (commentaire de l'auteur : hihihi). En ressortant des toilettes, Changbin était toujours là. Il me reprit comme tantôt, mais cette fois j'hésita.  
"est-ce que je peux aller au salon? je suis un peu tanner d'être dans ma chambre..."  
Il hésita lui aussi, le salon était à l'étage d'en dessous, et donc il y avait des escaliers à descendre. Sans m'en demander la permission, il me mit sur son dos, un peu comme tu ferais avec un sac à dos, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il descendit avec aisance, et ce malgré mon poids sur ses épaules. Il me déposa sur l'un des nombreux divans avant d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau. Moi je resta sur le divan a essayer de trouver une position confortable.  
"Tant qu'a rien faire, tu veux regarder un film ?"  
Changbin venait de briser le silence, il n'avait pas tort, un film me changerais les idées. Il mit les avengers 2 avant de venir me rejoindre sur le divan. Il nous recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se placer pour me permettre de l'utiliser comme coussin, ce que je fi. (Commentaire de l'auteur : c'est cute, mais Changlix le font tout le temps lol). Le film n'était même pas rendu à la moitié quand j'entendis le ronflement trop familier de Changbin. Je leva la tête vers lui avant de le voir, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû détruire la piscine quand j'étais inconscient. Le connaissant il s'est défouler dans la salle d'entraînement, frustrer de n'avoir rien pu faire contre les pacificateurs.


	7. Poison de Feu

P.D.V Seungmin

Quand je descendis les marches du manoir pour aller me chercher une collation, j'entendis du son venant du salon. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis un Felix endormi dans les bras de Changbin, lui aussi endormie. Le générique de fin jouait à la tv. J'étendis alors la télévision, rendant le manoir silencieux. Sans plus les déranger, je retourna à mes occupation d'insomniaque, qui est de manger des arachides en pleins milieu de la nuit. Disons qu'être télépathe à ses avantages, mais aussi ses inconvénient. Les grands avantages c'est que je peux lire les pensées des autres et ainsi dire ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment. Les inconvénients, ou plutôt le seul inconvénient, c'est que pendant la nuit, j'entends les pensées des autres. Mon corps n'est juste pas capable de contrôler mon pouvoir lorsque je suis endormi. Donc j'entends tout et je vois tout. Cette nuit, j'étais tombé accidentellement dans la tête de Felix... Il se rappelait de sa séance de torture auprès des pacificateurs... et ce n'est pas très beau à voir. Je finis le sachet d'arachides avant de retourner dans mon lit, espérant trouver le sommeil sans me retrouver dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre.

P.D.V Lee Know

À mon réveil, tout était calme, même trop calme. J'avais entendu la rumeur que plusieurs de nos rescapés étaient sois aller du côté du Cercle ou aller dans un autre pays. C'était positif, mais à la fois négatif. Ceux ayant rejoint les rangs du Cercle allaient potentiellement devenir des terroristes, voir des meurtriers guidés seulement par le pouvoir. Tandis que ceux qui sont passés dans un autre pays vont probablement finir dans un monde plus tolérant que le nôtre. Peu importe leurs choix, j'étais content d'en avoir accueillis ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps. Sans même manger, j'allais dans la salle d'entrainement, maintenant parsemée de tige de métal un peu partout. Bien que mes capacités ne soient pas aussi cools et puissantes que Felix ou bien Changbin, je m'entraînais quand même. J'apprenais à faire des combinaisons de mouvement, comme si je dansais avec l'air.  
"Je pourrais rester toute la journée à te regarder virevolter tu sais ?"  
Je me retourna maladroitement, manquant presque de tomber au sol.  
"content de te voir monsieur le soigneur"  
Chan souri avant de s'assoir sur le bord de la piscine, les pieds dans le vide. Il resta là pendant mon entraînement, me donnant des conseils sur mes mouvements et mes combinaisons. Je continua pendant quelques heures jusqu'à temps que mon estomac vide me ramène à la réalité. J'ai bien beau être plus léger que les autres (note de l'auteur : pour qu'un oiseau puisse voler, celui-ci a la capacité de remplir son estomac d'air, le rendant plus léger et plus facile à supporter son poids quand celui-ci vole, c'est le cas pour Lee Know) je mange pour 3 personnes. Avoir un pouvoir physique demande beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'un pouvoir psychique, même si parfois ça ne se voit pas. Je remis mes pieds au sol, rejoins par Bangchan. Nous nous dirigions tous les deux dans la cuisine pour nous faire à manger, même que notre cher leader fit le petit déjeuner pour tous. Vite rejoins par Changbin qui fut surpris d'avoir dormis sur le divan toute la nuit, celui-ci avait pris son temps pour ne pas réveiller notre petit blessé, qui était encore endormis.

P.D.V. Changbin

En me réveillant, je fus étonnamment surpris d'avoir resté toute la nuit sur le divan. Tout en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller Felix, je me retira du salon avant de m'étirer de long en large. Dormir sur un divan mais horriblement mal au dos, surtout un qui est souvent utilisé. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, guider par l'odeur de gaufres. Pour tout vous dire, mon estomac me guidait. Arrivé à la cuisine, tout était installé. 9 assiettes ornées de gaufres magnifiquement cuites et décorées de petit fruit du jardin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres.  
"Bon matin Changbiniiiiiiiie"  
"Bon matin à toi aussi Chan"  
Notre leader adoré avait repris des forces, ça se voyait déjà juste en le voyant faire. Ses cernes avaient presque disparue et une nouvelle joie se voyait dans ses yeux. Lee Know me salua, sachant qu'il avait la bouche déjà remplis de gaufres. On fut rapidement rejoint par les autres, sauf Felix qui était encore endormis. Je me leva, pris l'assiette qui était dédié à Felix, avant de le rejoindre dans le salon, il était maintenant réveillé, du moins plus réveillé qu'endormis. Il se leva doucement du divan avant de me saluer du regard.  
"Tenez votre majesté, je vous ai apporter votre repas"  
Je m'agenouilla à la rigolade, l'entendant rire silencieusement.  
"Votre majesté à faim, mais est trop fatiguée pour se nourrir d'elle-même, auriez-vous l'obligeance de la nourrir?"  
Cette fois, c'était moi qui ria. Je me releva et m'assis à ses côtés avant de couper sa gaufre en petit morceau que je mélangea aux fruits. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme un enfant le ferait, alors que moi je lui donnais morceaux par morceaux. On était rendu à la moitié de gaufre quand soudainement, il arrêta de bouger, les yeux rivés dans le vide.  
"Felix?"  
Je lui pris une main avant de la lâcher rapidement, elle était brûlante. Je poussa un léger cri de surprise. Je le regarda un instant, une nouvelle inquiétude montait en moi. Puis, soudainement, il se crispa sur lui-même avant de se mettre à gémir de douleur. Il se pris le ventre de ses mains tremblante.  
"BANGCHAN!"  
Je cria le plus fort possible, si fort que mes cordes vocales semblaient céder. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chan était devant moi, lui aussi inquiet face au comportement du pyromane. C'était étrange, il était pourtant sur la voie de la guérison, mais son état venait de s'empirer.

P.D.V Bangchan

Quand j'entendis mon nom, je me précipita aux côté de Felix et de Changbin. La crainte monta en moi, une crainte qui m'étais incompréhensible. Je demanda alors à Han de me rejoindre en amenant de l'eau. Je luis demanda alors d'en faire de petits glaçons que je plaça sur la peau de Felix, ceux-ci fonda aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient été au contact du pyromane.  
"Ce n'est pas bon signe..."  
Je l'avais murmuré presqu'à moi-même avant de me mettre à faire les cent pats autour du blessé, maintenant aux proies à d'atroces douleurs que même moi je ne pouvais atténuer. On fut rapidement rejoint par les autres qui partageaient la même crainte que moi, puis, comme sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur, Felix se mis à cracher du sang. Changbin réagis en deux secondes et essuya le sang des lèvres de Felix.  
"Chan? Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ?"  
Je me retourna pour voir Hyunjin me regarder, inquiet. J'hocha la tête et nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la cuisine.  
"Je crois savoir ce qui arrive à Felix..."  
Je le fixa maintenant avec surprise. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?  
"Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné par les pacificateurs"  
"Em...empoisonné ?"  
Il hocha la tête.  
"Mes parents m'ont parler d'un poison que les pacificateurs utilisent parfois, il est très couteux, que ce soit en argent ou en vie mutantes... Il agies directement sur les pouvoirs du mutant, les déréglant tout en lui infligeant une douleur surnaturelle..."  
Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. On venait de mettre la main sur notre Phoenix, mais les pacificateurs avaient tout planifiés pour nous l'enlever d'une manière ou d'un autre. La rage monta en moi, si puissante et si rapide que je ne pus arrêter mon point de foncer dans le mur, laissant un trou qui m'impressionnât.  
"Je vais avoir leur peau d'une manière ou d'une autre"  
Hyunjin resta silencieux, c'était bien la première fois que je me faisais une promesse de mort. Je retourna immédiatement au salon, regardant tristement Felix qui agonisait dans sa souffrance avant de regarder Changbin. Nos regards se croisa un instant.  
"Changbin, tu as toujours cette flamme de vengeance en toi ?"  
Il hocha la tête, partageant le même sentiment que moi.


	8. Fleur d'espoir

P.D.V Changbin

La rage en moi augmenta drastiquement après que Chan m'est expliqué le plan. Les pacificateurs avaient tout mis en place pour nous détruire de l'intérieur. Le plan de Chan était simple, Hyun, I.N, Chan et moi allions retrouver la planque des pacificateurs avant de les interroger sur un remède. Ça paraissait simple dit comme ça, mais il ne fallait pas tomber seul à seul contre eux. J'avais même préféré que Chan reste aux chevets de notre pyromane, mais celui-ci avait déjà une idée bien fixe en tête. Les autres devaient rester auprès de Felix, surtout Han, essayant de refroidir le corps brûlant de notre blessé. Chan était si enragé à cette idée, qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire des provisions, ce qui me surpris, il était déjà près à partir. Je le suivis, Hyun et I.N était déjà à ses côtés. Ça allait être une mission rapide et sans erreur. Hyun allait nous trouver la tanière de ses monstres, les localiser dans la demeure, j'allais ensuite les immobiliser avec le métal qui s'y trouvait, ensuite Chan allait les interroger je ne sais trop de qu'elle manière. I.N était là comme plan de secours, il allait tous nous ramener au manoir quand la mission se terminera. Nous étions si enrager que nous n'avions même pas pris sois de cacher nos mutations physique, nous n'avions qu'un seul but et c'était de sauver notre ami.

P.D.V Han

Ça faisait seulement quelques minutes que les membres de "l'expédition" était partie quand Felix ouvrit avec peine les yeux. Il me regarda un instant, toujours recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
"Han... ?"  
Je me pencha pour être à sa hauteur avant de commencer à jouer doucement dans ses cheveux, qui étaient eux aussi brûlant, je m'en foutais un peu puisque j'avais diminuer ma chaleur corporel.  
"Ça va aller Felix, on... on va trouver un remède"  
Malgré la crainte dans ma voix, j'essayais le plus possible de lui faire changer les idées. Je ne savais même pas si on trouverait un remède à temps à vrai dire. J'avais peur de le voir mourir dans mes bras, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Soudainement, il fut repris d'une vague de douleur, mais garda presque le silence. On le voyait dans son expression faciale que cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus atroce que la dernière fois. On voyait clairement la sueur perler sur son front. Je me sentais tellement coupable de simplement le regarder sans pouvoir rien faire pour diminuer sa douleur.  
"Felix? Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand ils t'on empoisonner ?"  
Il hocha la tête légèrement, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en était pas sûr et certain.  
"Je crois que... c'est quand ils..."  
Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer.  
"Quand il m'on poignarder la jambe..."  
Je releva ses pantalons jusqu'à la blessure presque cicatriser, celle-ci était parsemer de petite veinules noires qui montaient petit à petit vers le haut de son corps. Je détourna le regard, croisant les yeux de Seugmin. Je n'eus même pas le temps de parler que celui-ci compris immédiatement ma réaction en hochant la tête. Je remis ses pantalons sur ses jambes avant de regarder notre pyromane avec tristesse. C'était inhumains de faire ça, surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Je plongea mon regard dans celui de Felix avant de le voir s'endormir petit à petit, la vague de douleur avait arrêter, du moins assez pour qu'il puisse reprendre un peu ses forces.

P.D.V Changbin

Hyun nous guida pendant presque 2 heures quand nous arrivions finalement à une petite maison qui semblait identique aux autres.  
"Tu es sur que c'est là Hyun?"  
Il me confirma en hochant la tête.  
"Je sent l'odeur de Felix, c'est ici"  
Il nous dit aussi ou était les kidnappeurs et, sans plus attendre, toujours devant la maison, j'utilisa mes pouvoirs pour emprisonner les pacificateurs grâce aux directions de Hyun. On entendit des cris de surprise, mais puisqu'on ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, je leur mis un morceau de métal sur leurs lèvres. Chan me félicita avant d'entre dans la maison, suivis de I.N. C'était le plan, seul ses deux-là rentrait, les autres faisaient le gais au cas où. Aux dépens de mes choix. Je voulais leur faire payer et leur faire aussi mal que ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon frère... Je me contenta de serrer les poing, si serrés que mes ongles s'enfonça dans ma peau. Espérons qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, notre cher leader.

(Note de l'auteur : vous vous souvenez, dans la fiche de Bangchan ? Il y avait dit qu'il ne voulait dire à personne comment il s'était enfui de l'hôpital ou il y était enfermer ? Eh bien dans les lignes qui suivent, la réponse à votre question sera dite, soyez attentif 😉 )

P.D.V Bangchan

En rentrant dans la maison, je tomba sur trois hommes, tous dans la cuisine, tous attacher contre les murs. Je n'affichais même pas un sourire, juste de la rage. Je pris alors une chaise avant de m'assoir dessus, face à face avec les hommes.  
"Bon, il y a la manière douce qui est que vous me dites comment guérir mon ami, ou la manière forte ou je vous fait endurer les plus horribles tortures de votre vie"  
Aucun ne répondis, j'avais presque oublié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler, alors je me leva avant d'arracher le ballot de l'un des hommes. Celui-ci me cracha au visage.  
"On ne coopérera jamais avec des monstres de votre espèce!"  
Puis, il afficha un sourire sadique.  
"Ton cher ami pyromane, il doit souffrir le martyre n'ai-je pas raison ?"  
Sans plus attendre, j'empoigna l'un de ses poignets, les yeux river dans ses iris.  
"Je ne suis pas ici pour rigoler, dites-moi le remède immédiatement"  
Il continua de sourire, toujours sans réponse.  
"I.N, ce que tu vas voir en ce moment, sera notre secret à nous deux d'acc?"  
I.N resta silencieux, je tourna alors la tête vers lui.  
"Promet le moi"  
Il hocha ensuite la tête, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui allait se passer. J'activa mes pouvoirs, mais au lieux que mon cristal brille d'une lumière blanche, il se mis à briller d'une lumière noire, presqu'aussi noir que les cheveux de Changbin. S'en suivie d'un cri de douleur et d'incompréhension du pacificateur. Exactement ou ma main était, sa peau se putrifia petit à petit, faisant pourrir sa peau telle un cadavre. J'arrêta la séance de torture, observant l'homme pour savoir s'il allait changer d'avis.  
"Je vais tout vous dire ! Mais je vous en prie, arrêtez !"  
Il haletait présentement, la sueur qui coulait de ses cheveux. Je me rassis sur la chaise, l'écoutant tout m'expliquer.  
"Il faut trouver une fleur, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de son nom... Elle est dans le nord... Rouge et Orange... "  
Je me releva avant de croiser son regard encore une fois.  
"Si tu oses me mentir, je reviendrais finir le travail"  
"Je ne vous ment pas ! Vous allez la trouver... Elle émet de la chaleur..."  
Je luis remis alors son ballot avant de quitter la maison, suivie d'un I.N légèrement choquer de ce qui venait de se passer. Changbin nous regarda un instant, passant de moi à I.N.  
"Alors ?"  
Je ne pris même pas le temps de relever les yeux vers lui.  
"Nous allons dans le nord"


	9. Trésors enneigé

P.D.V Han

Les gars étaient revenus, toujours la même rage dans les yeux (surtout ceux de Changbin et de Bangchan). Ils nous expliquèrent la situation, spécifiant clairement que j'allais leur venir en aide. Aller dans le nord est risquer puisqu'ils vous ai impossible de vous réchauffer et puisque notre pyromane était à terre, j'étais la seule source de chaleur possible. Nos conversations étaient coupées par les cris de douleur de Felix, nous rappelant la réalité présente. Cette réalité était horriblement douloureuse que ce soit du côté de notre Phoenix ou du nôtre. C'était rendu Seungmin d'apaiser les douleurs de notre blessé. Il se "connectait" à l'esprit de notre pyromane avant d'essayer d'effacer la douleur de l'esprit à Felix, la transférant à lui-même. Son pouvoir était à double tranchant. Bangchan nous avait dit que nous partirons demain matin, 4 heures et ce, sans excuse de retard. Je regarda Seungmin, les mains sur les tempes de Felix. Notre mentaliste avait de plus en plus de difficulté à continuer de la sorte. On le voyait, les yeux plisser sous la douleur alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. Je m'approcha de lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule.  
"Va te reposer Seungmin, je prends la relève"  
Il me regarda un instant avant de se "déconnecter" de l'esprit de notre pyromane. Il ne prit même pas le temps de rejoindre sa chambre, il s'endormit sur un autre divan que nous avions déplacé pour le mettre en face de celui de Felix. Nous n'avions pas osé déplacer notre blessé, ayant trop peur d'empirer son cas. Il était déjà préoccupant avec ses blessures, maintenant il devait faire face à un poison inhumain. Je m'agenouilla devant Felix avant de déposer mes mains sur ses joues pour ensuite diminuer ma chaleur corporelle, elle était rendu si basse que de la petite glace blanche parsemaient petit à petit mes bras. Je le regarda s'apaiser légèrement, mais toujours brûlant, si brûlant que mes mains qui y touchaient étaient presque température pièce malgré ma congélation des avants bras. Woojin s'agenouilla lui aussi à mes côtés, n'osant pas vraiment regarder Felix, de peur de fondre en larme, il passa alors une main dans mon dos avant de se relever, sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il était tremblant, ne voulant pas pleurer, du moins pas maintenant. Sans dire un mot de plus, il rejoint les autres dans la cuisine.

P.D.V Lee Know

J'étais assis autour de la table, restant silencieux. En fait, tout le monde était silencieux. Chan essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer l'esprit en faisant la cuisine, mais il finit par brûler ses pâtes tellement il n'était pas "là". J'aurais ris dans une autre circonstance, mais pas maintenant. La situation ne s'y présentait pas. On avait tous de la misère à comprendre ce qui se passait. Chan lança alors un cri de frustration avant de balancer le chaudron, remplis de pâtes et d'eau bouillante, au sol. I.N sursauta légèrement, n'osant même pas regarder notre leader. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux, j'en suis sûr. Notre maknae, bien qu'il soit jeune, regardait toujours Bangchan pour le rassurer, mais maintenant, c'est comme si Bangchan était devenu un monstre à ses yeux. Je déglutis avec peine, notre leader commençais moi aussi à me faire peur. Il était pourtant celui qui était toujours là à nous épauler, à nous soutenir, mais aussi là pour nous venger. Sans plus un son, notre leader rejoins sa chambre, sans même nous souhaiter la bonne nuit ou même nous regarder un dernier instant. Petit à petit, la cuisine se vida, une personne par personne. Je les regarda tous rejoindre leurs chambres, le même sentiment régnait dans les yeux de tout le monde, c'était la peur. Quand je décida de rejoindre ma chambre, j'arrêta dans le salon maintenant la chambre temporaire de Felix. Celui-ci était entourer de Han, toujours en train d'essayer de le refroidir, Seungmin était endormie sur le divan d'en face, il avait clairement épuisé toute son énergie puisque c'était rare qu'il dorme de la sorte. Il y avait aussi Changbin qui avait ramené sa couverture et un oreiller, il s'était promis de protéger son frère, voir même veiller sur lui lors de son sommeil.  
"Han? Ne t'épuise pas ok ?"  
Il hocha la tête, même avec mon conseil, je savais que le lendemain j'allais le retrouver inconscient sur le tapis du salon. Je pris mon envol vers le 2e étage, j'avais envie de rejoindre ma chambre le plus vite et sombrer dans un sommeil qui me ferait oublier l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui se passait présentement.

P.D.V Chan

J'avais réglé une alarme à 3 heure du matin pour être sûr d'arriver le plus tôt possible. J'avais passé la nuit à essayer de trouver le sommeil, j'ai bien pu trouver un petit 2 heures de sommeil, pas plus. Le reste du temps je me documentait sur la plante en question. J'avais réussi à trouver quelques informations à son propos, comme le fait qu'elle pousse aussi en hauteur dans les montagnes enneigées et que son nom était "Fleur du Phénix". Elle émait une chaleur qui fait fondre la neige et la glace autour d'elle et si on veut qu'elle ait l'effet escompter, il faut la cueillir au complet (de la racine jusqu'à le dernier pétale). Je sortie de ma chambre avant d'aller réveiller les autres, sachant clairement que Changbin et Han serait dans le salon. Donc j'alla réveiller Hyunjin qui allait être notre pisteur pour trouver la fleur. La troupe réveillée (Han, Changbin et Hyunjin) et ayant mangée notre petit déjeuner, ont partie directement vers la montagne du coin, celle-ci est assez haute pour héberger la fleur du Phénix... Du moins je l'espérais. Avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, je jeta un dernier regard vers Felix qui avait l'air d'être paisiblement endormis, malgré sa peau pâle et les rides qui commençaient à s'accumuler sous ses yeux. Je voyais bien que Changbin était enragé, voir plus enragé que je pouvais l'être. Sans plus attendre, ont pris un billet de bus en direction de la montagne, sachant que les prochaines heures allaient être les plus cruciales, pour nous et pour Felix.


	10. attente interminable

P.D.V Woojin

Quand je me réveilla, Chan et compagnie était déjà partie depuis longtemps. Ils étaient à fond dans le sauvetage de Felix. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'on remarque à quel point notre alliance est soudée. En allant à la cuisine, j'arrêta un instant voir les trois endormis dans le salon. Seungmin était réveillé, quoi que très épuisé, en train d'apaiser l'esprit de notre pyromane.  
"Seungmin, je peux m'occuper de lui quelques heures, va te reposer"  
Il me regarda un instant, un sourcil relevé.  
"Comment ?"  
Je lui souris avant de mettre mon index sur le front de Felix, toujours endormis, puis, soudainement, Il arrêta de bouger. Je l'avais figé dans le temps. Seungmin resta surpris quelques instants. C'était rare que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs. Ils m'affaiblissent rapidement et quand je me réveil après avoir dépassé mes limites, je suis rendu tremblant, tellement que j'ai besoin d'aide pour me déplacer. (Et ce pendant 2-3 jours). Seungmin se releva avant de se passer dans les cheveux tout en poussant un long soupire.  
"Merci Woojin"  
J'hocha la tête avant de le suivre dans la cuisine. Bien qu'il faille que je touche quelqu'un pour activer mon pouvoir, je peux ensuite me déplacer sans rester aux côtés de ladite personne, toujours mon pouvoir d'actif. C'était pour ça que je n'utilise que très rarement mes pouvoirs, j'ai trop peur de devoir subir des conséquences irréparables par la suite, comme devenir paralysé (comme une fois quand j'étais jeune, je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger pendant une journée entière). Ce n'est que 3 heures plus tard que je commença à ressentir la fatigue m'assommer. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise avant de passer une main sous mon nez, sentant déjà du sang y faire son apparition. Seungmin releva un sourcil avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.  
"Laisse-moi prendre la relève, tu as déjà fait beaucoup trop"  
J'hocha la tête avant de désactiver mon pouvoir, me faisant tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

P.D.V Lee Know

Quand Woojin tomba inconscient, je me le porta vers sa chambre avant de le déposer sur son lit. C'était rare mais toujours impressionnant de le voir utiliser de ses pouvoirs. Je savais clairement qu'il pourrait en subir les conséquences à son réveil... Mais lui aussi était prêt à tout pour un soldat tomber au combat. Je rejoins ensuite I.N qui avait décidé d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement. Depuis que lui et Chan était revenu de l'interrogatoire des pacificateurs, I.N n'était plus le même. Il avait toujours une peur dans les yeux dès qu'on prononçait le nom de notre leader. Et le sachant très bien, il était en train de se pousser à bout pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, sans se faire harceler par des images qui le réveillait à chaque nuit. J'avais bien essayé de lui arracher une quelconque information, mais notre téléporteur s'était fait une promesse de ne rien dire. En rentrant dans la salle d'entraînement, je le retrouva au sol, dans sa propre sueur. Il avait finalement réussi à s'épuiser jusqu'à pouvoir dormir. Je me précipita à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans mes bras.  
"Pabo..."  
Je le ramena vite fais dans sa chambre, le mettant dans son lit lui aussi. Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, il me prit le poignet.  
"Hyung, reste s'il te plait"  
Je soupira avant de tirer une chaise et la mettre à côté de son lit. Il avait des larmes aux yeux ce qui me déchira le cœur. Notre Maknae était terroriser.  
"Est-ce que Felix va s'en sortir ?"  
Je fus surpris quelques secondes, je croyais que la peur venait de Chan, mais en fait elle était dirigée vers notre pyromane. Je lui pris une main dans la mienne, faisant un petit massage sur celle-ci.  
"Ils sont partie chercher un antidote et tu sais qu'ils n'ont jamais échoué une mission pas vraie ?"  
Puis, il fut pris de pleure plus violente, cachant son visage dans les couvertures pour camoufler ses pleurs. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à cet instant. Je resta là en silence, n'osant même plus le regarder. Il continua de pleurer encore quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Je releva la tête vers le plafond pour sècher les larmes qui avait fait apparition dans mes yeux. Maintenant il ne restait que Seungmin et moi de "conscient". Même si je savais très bien que Seungmin n'allait pas résister très longtemps. Je sortie de la chambre du plus jeune, le regardant un instant. Il était paisiblement endormi, ce qui me fit sourire. Je rejoins alors notre télépathe qui était, lui aussi, endormie sur le parquet devant Felix. Il s'était épuisé, je le pris dans mes bras et le déposa sur le divan d'en face. Mais je fus arrêté par un cri de douleur venant de Felix, maintenant que plus personne ne pouvait apaiser ses douleurs. Je m'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de prendre sa main dans les miennes, me foutant de la brûlure que je devrais endurer par la suite. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour notre pyromane.  
"Felix respire et regarde-moi !"  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de me regarder malgré les larmes qui rendais sa vue trouble. La douleur se voyait non pas seulement dans son visage, mais dans sa respiration. Elle était saccadée et instable. Ça lui pris plusieurs minutes qui me parue une éternité avant qu'il puisse respirer de nouveau normalement malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Je repris aussi ma respiration, étant stresser des évènements. Je lâcha alors ses mains, puisque l'adrénaline venait de se dissipée, puis je regarda mes mains. Elles étaient rouges et même qu'à certains endroits une bulle jaunâtre se voyait. Je fis une grimace de dégout quand l'une d'entre elle avait céder, libérant ainsi le pus qu'elle contenait.  
"désolé...Hyung..."  
Felix me regardais, passant ses yeux de mes mains à mon visage.  
"Ce n'est rien Felix... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser..."  
Il n'osa plus parler pendant un instant, je le voyais commencer à partir dans les vapes petit à petit, puis, avant de fermer les yeux, il fut frappé par une violente toux et ce tout en crachant du sang un peu partout. J'accourue lui chercher un verre d'eau, mais quand je revins à ses côtés, il s'était rendormi. Espérons que les autres puisse trouver le remède, j'ai bien peur que Felix ne tienne plus très longtemps...


	11. Retour en enfance

P.D.V Bangchan

Après plusieurs heures d'autobus, nous arrivions finalement au pied de la montagne dont-je-ne-me-rappelle-plus-du-nom. Changbin avait les poings serrés alors que Han avait un regard sombre, presqu'inhumain. Hyunjin lui... Il était toujours lui-même, stresser, apeuré, mais je le voyais très bien qu'il essayait de surpasser ses peurs pour Felix. Ça se voyait depuis qu'il était revenu du dépanneur (quand Felix s'est fait kidnapper). Il s'en voulait probablement beaucoup.

"Hyunjin c'est à toi de jouer, trouve nous cette fleur miracle"

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande respiration, fermant ses yeux (même si ceux-ci étaient inutilisable). Il se pencha au sol avant de déposer une main par terre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi concentrer de toute ma vie.

"Elle est à 6 heures de marche vers nord-est, ça chaleur est impressionnante"

Je lui tapota l'épaule, heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Je regarda ensuite Han et Changbin, ils étaient tous les deux prêts à affronter le froid de la montagne et ce, pendant 6 longues heures. Après plus de 2 heures de marche, Han commençait à faiblir, lui qui était notre source de chaleur depuis le début. Je le voyais qui commençait à avoir de la difficulté à suivre, à respirer même. Même si je lui demandais de ralentir sur ses pouvoirs, il argumentait qu'il devait continuer de la sorte. Si nous prenions une pause, il avait peur d'aggraver l'état déjà très faible de notre pyromane. Alors que je lui proposa pour la 16e de prendre une pause, Hyunjin arrêta soudainement de marcher, regardant aux alentours. Il me regarda un instant, la peur dans les yeux.

"On est entouré"

Entouré ? Mais par qui ? Je lança un regard vers Changbin, celui-ci compris immédiatement. Il ouvrit alors son sac avant d'en sortir plusieurs clous qu'il fit virevolter dans les airs, prêts à les jeter au premier venu. Alors que tout le monde était silencieux, une balle vin frôler ma joue, passant si proche qu'elle laissa une ligne de sang sur son passage.

"À couvert !"

Je cria de toute mes forces alors que Han, utilisant le peu de force encore en lui, fit un grand mur de glace, juste assez épais pour nous protéger le temps de faire un nouveau plan. Changbin n'en fit qu'à sa tête avant de jeter une rafale de clou dans la direction des tirs, évitant toutes les balles qui lui était destiné. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en reçoive une dans l'épaule droite, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, même moi je resta surpris.

"Vous pensez sérieusement que nous n'étions pas préparés pour votre arriver ?"

J'essaya de trouver la personne qui venait de parler, mais la neige et les rafales de tir m'empêchait de voir clairement. J'osa rejoindre Changbin, risquant aisément de me faire tirer dessus... ce qui n'arriva pas. C'était comme si les tirs ne m'étaient pas destinés.

"Vous voulez la fleur n'est-ce pas ?"

Je sentais alors la rage monter en moi, comme une nouvelle énergie qui supprimait mon bon-sang.

"Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez bon sang ?"

Puis, le silence, plus aucunes balles ne filait dans l'air, plus aucun son.

"Nous te voulons toi, Bangchan"

Je ne comprenais pas, comment quelqu'un comme moi pouvais leur être utile ?

"Montrez-vous et peut-être je pourrais vous faire confiance..."

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans réponse de leur part. Puis une petite forme avança vers nous, elle devait bien avoir 10, voir 12 ans ? Je l'observa un instant. Elle avait de longues cornes sur le dessus de la tête, des oreilles pointues et une queue de lézard. Elle avait aussi un bandeau qui lui recouvrait un oeil entier.

"Suivez-nous, seulement vous, Bangchan"

Je regarda Changbin, une main sur son épaule blessée, suivis de Han qui était à bout de souffle. Je leur fis signe de ne pas me suivre, du moins si tout se passe bien. Après quelques minutes de marche dans la neige avant de finalement arriver dans un village... Même si on aurait plutôt comparé le village à un dépotoir. Plusieurs enfants de différentes tranches d'âge m'observaient avec curiosité. Je ne savais pas si je devais sourire ou rester neutre...

"C'est ici"

La jeune fille rentra dans une hutte, la plus grande hutte du village. L'intérieur ressemblait à une infirmerie, du moins elle aurait pu l'être si ce n'était pas du bordel présent. Mon regard arrêta sur un jeune garçon qui était coucher sur un lit, il paraissait souffrant.

"Soigne-le"

Je la regarde, perplexe.

"Et j'y gagne quoi ? Vous avez tiré sur mon ami et j'en ai un autre qui est mourant..."

Elle claqua des doigts, suivis de l'apparition d'une jeune fille aux cheveux vert.

"Elle peut créer la plante de ton choix, et donc la fleur du Phoenix"

Puis, la jeune fille aux cheveux vert fit apparaître dans ses mains, la dite-fleur.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux"

Je m'approcha du jeune garçon, il devait avoir 7 ans. Je posa une main sur son front avant d'activer mon pouvoir, la pièce se remplis d'une lumière blanche pendant quelques minutes. La lumière se dissipa petit à petit. Un silence régna alors dans la hutte, seul ma respiration se faisait entendre. Je regarda le jeune garçon, qui ne se réveilla pas, mais qui semblait plus "vivant".

"Vous aviez qu'une seule chose à faire, c'était de le soigner !"

La jeune fille me regarda tout en me fusillant du regard.

"Il est sauvé ! Il va se réveiller"

Sans plus attendre, le jeune garçon ouvris les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. La fille cornue sauta alors dans ses bras, des larmes aux yeux.

"Petit frère ! tu es sauvé !"

Je resta dans mon coins, sans savoir quoi faire, j'étais plus stressé par l'état de Felix que par ce qui se passait présentement devant moi. La fille cornue fit un signe de tête vers la fille aux cheveux vert, celle-ci avança alors vers moi avant de me donner la fleur. Ça chaleur était telle décris par le pacificateur, ce qui me rassura. La fille qui m'avait accueillie me lança un regard plein de remerciement avant de me laisser repartir. Je rejoins assez facilement Han Changbin et Hyunjin. Han avait pris une partie de sa manche pour faire un bandage d'urgence à Changbin, ce qui retira un poids de mes épaules.

"Alors?" Me questionna Han.

Je lui souria avant de leur montrer la fleur.

"C'est... ?" Questionna alors Changbin.

"La raison de notre venu ici, oui. "


	12. Ange disparue

P.D.V Changbin

Quand Chan nous avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, le poids de sur nos épaules tomba d'un coup. Avant de repartir vers le manoir, Chan pris le temps de me soigner malgré la fatigue qui le frappait. Ça se voyait facilement avec sa tonalité de voix. Après quelques heures de marche et un trajet en bus, nous arrivons au manoir alors que le ciel s'était assombri. Notre sourire s'effaça quand on vit plusieurs fenêtres démolis et la porte d'entrée totalement fracasser en deux. Sans plus attendre, on se précipita dans le manoir, cherchant les autres du regard. Chan pris la parole le premier.  
"I.N? SEUNGMIN? WOOJIN? LEE KNOW ?"  
Il continua de crier leur nom jusqu'à temps qu'un son nous guida vers la cuisine, exactement ou était notre "trappe d'urgence". Nous soulevons le tapis avant d'ouvrir la trappe. Nous retrouvions les regards apeurer mais non pas moins soulager de nous voir. J'aida tout le monde à sortir du trou, aidant Woojin à sortir Felix, qui était inconscient et semblait presque mort.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" Questionna Chan, regardant I.N, puis Seungmin pour finir à Woojin.  
"Et où est Minho?"  
Un long silence se fit entendre, Han lui, était déjà en train de préparer la concoction pour Felix.  
"Ils... On..." I.N essayait de trouver les mots, mais il semblait beaucoup trop traumatiser pour parler.  
"Les autorités nous ont pris par surprise... Aidé des pacificateurs... Ils ont commencé à tuer ceux qui résistaient avant de s'attaquer à ceux qui se sauvaient... Lee Know il..." Woojin pris une grande respiration avant de continuer.  
"Il à attirer l'attention sur lui-même, nous laissant le temps de nous cacher... Ils... Ils lui ont harponner les ailes avant de le neutraliser au sol..."  
Hyunjin resta silencieux, presque tremblant à l'écoute des paroles de Woojin.  
"Ils lui ont transpercer les ailes avec leur harpons" C'était I.N qui avait parlé, maintenant capable de prononcer une phrase complète. Alors que Chan bouillait de rage, Han arriva avec la concoction pour Felix. Il redressa notre pyromane avant d'y faire avaler petit à petit la "soupe" de la fleur. Felix toussa légèrement avant de s'apaiser, tombant dans un sommeil réparateur, pour une fois qu'il ne semblait plus souffrir. Je le pris dans mes bras avant de le remettre sur le divan, plaçant une couverture par-dessus lui avant de rejoindre les autres, toujours dans la cuisine. I.N était en train de pleurer dans les bras de notre leader qui, quant à lui, essayait d'apaiser sa propre envie de meurtre. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée de répits ? Plusieurs membres retourna dans leur chambre, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Tandis que moi je resta là, impuissant. Nous savions tous ou Minho était retenu... Et ce n'était pas très amusant comme endroit de détention... Il était probablement souffrant de ses blessures à croupir dans une cage trop petite pour lui, un collier électrique au cou. Juste l'image de lui enfermer de la sorte me donna des idées noires. Personne ne devrait vivre quelque chose de la sorte, que ce soit un humain ou un mutant. Han quat à lui, il était parti dans la salle d'entraînement, on entendait déjà sa frustration de la cuisine. Le manoir semblait trembler à chaque fois qu'il criait. I.N nous expliqua que les autorités avaient embarquer tous les mutants, sauf eux puisqu'ils avaient réussi à se cacher. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réagie plus tôt et sauver on ne sait combien de vie. En quittant la cuisine, l'ambiance commençait à se répercuter sur mes pensées, je regarda l'état du manoir. Les vitres étaient foutues, il y avait du sang un peu partout, ce qui me leva le cœur, La porte allait avoir besoin de réparation, mais elle n'était pas irrécupérable. Je retourna dans le salon, là ou Felix était endormie. L'antidote semblait déjà faire effet puisqu'il semblait retrouver des couleurs plus...naturelle. Je m'assis au sol avant de soupirer longuement. J'aimerais prendre une pause de toute l'action, de me reposer et de prendre du bon temps. Je resta là plusieurs heures avant de finalement m'endormir, en même temps que Han arrêta tout bruit venant de sa part (probablement endormis lui aussi).

P.D.V Felix

Je me réveilla encore une fois sur le divan, la douleur était presque entièrement partie. Il y avait encore mes côtes qui me faisait mal, mais tout le reste était partie. Je me leva du divan, manquant presque de m'enfarger dans un Changbin endormis. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres en le voyant paisiblement endormie, mais une certaine inquiétude s'afficha dans mon regard quand je remarqua que son chandail était épreigné de sang sur l'une de ses épaules. Je m'agenouilla devant lui avant de tapoter légèrement son épaule avant de soupirer de soulagement, le sang était sec et aucune blessure n'était apparente, Chan l'avait probablement soigné. Je décida de m'asseoir à ses côtés regardant la tv qui n'était pas allumée, après plusieurs minutes de contemplation d'un écran noir, une main serra la mienne. Je regarda Changbin qui affichait un sourire de soulagement, mais qui cachait une rage profonde.  
"Content de te savoir encore en vie, Felix"  
Il me serra dans ses bras si fort que j'ai dû lui demander de me libérer, il avait réveillé mes côtes et ceux-ci me fit un pincement douloureux à la poitrine.  
"Désolé!"  
"Ce n'est rien Chanbinie! J'aurais fait pareil si les circonstances étaient le contraire"  
On resta là quelques minutes avant de se faire envahir par les autres qui se ruaient pour me donner un câlin chacun à la suite de l'autre... Sauf Han qui semblait ailleurs, même si sa joie de me voir sains et saufs se voyait dans son visage. Bangchan me serra dans ses bras, je sentais des larmes couler dans mon cou. Il était heureux, mais aussi triste, ce que je ne savais pas la raison, jusqu'à temps que je remarque que Minho n'était pas là. Ensuite je remarqua l'état du manoir.  
"Il est ou Minho?" ce fut la seule phrase qui parcoura mes lèvres.  
S'en suivire de plusieurs regards tristes, mélanger à de la rage.  
"Les autorités l'ont enlevé" Chan venait de déchirer le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, un silence qui était lourd.


	13. Sujet 9

*Quelques heures plus tôt*

P.D.V Lee Know

L'état de Felix ne faisait qu'empirer. Il se plaignait d'avoir chaud un instant, puis soudainement d'avoir extrêmement froid. Quand il ne se plaignait pas, il était inconscient. Je préparais une serviette froide à Felix quand I.N se téléporta devant moi, me faisant sursauter.  
"Ils... On est encerclé" Il venait de prononcer ses mots en reprenant son souffle. Sans plus attendre, j'avertie les autres. Woojin, aider de Seungmin, pris Felix dans leurs bras avant de le placer dans la "trappe secrète" de la cuisine, ils furent suivis par I.N qui me tendis la main.  
"Reste plus que toi Minho!"  
Je le regarda un instant, mes yeux remplis d'excuses. Je devais empêcher les intrus de les découvrir, surtout dans l'état de notre pyromane. Je ferma la trappe avant de la recouvrir du tapis et d'une chaise, essayant que ça se fond dans le décors. J'entendis alors les fenêtres se faire défoncer ainsi que la porte d'entrée. S'en suivis de plusieurs tires venant des inconnus que je soupçonnais déjà pour être les autorités spéciales "unité mutante". Je sortie de la cuisine avant d'aller dans le hall d'entrée faisant de grandes rafales de vent, déséquilibrant certains. C'est alors que je ressentie une horrible douleur dans mon aile gauche, j'y jeta un regard avant de ressentir la même douleur dans celle de droite. Deux harpons y étaient plantés, ceux-ci me rapprocha dangereusement du sol avant de me manger la tapisserie dans les dents (littéralement). J'étais immobilisé au sol, les ailes transpercées de bord en bord alors que deux hommes me garda encrer au sol, sans aucune chance de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit orteil. Je sentis une seringue se planter dans mon cou avant qu'un liquide viens se mélanger à mon sang. Je savais déjà que c'était un sédatif. Je n'eus le temps que de ressentir les deux harpons m'être sauvagement arracher des ailes avant de tomber dans les vapes.

*Temps présent, toujours du P.D.V Lee Know*

À mon réveil, j'étais enfermer dans une cage juste assez petite pour me permettre de me tenir à genoux. Mes ailes me faisaient souffrir, même si elles étaient vulgairement soignées. Un collier électrique m'avait été mis au cou, m'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Un homme en chemise blanche s'agenouilla devant moi, une tablette dans les mains.  
"Sujet #9 se réveil enfin et semble confus par l'environnement autour"  
Il semblait se parler à lui-même, comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. J'empoigna les barreaux de ma cage avant de me mettre à lui crier dessus.  
"Je ne suis pas un sujet !"  
Il me sourit, un sourire qui me fis frissonner dans tout mon corps. Il ferma alors sa tablette avant de se rapprocher de ma cage, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.  
"Sache qu'ici, tu n'es rien. Je pourrais te tuer maintenant et personne ne le saura jamais"  
Il cliqua ensuite sur un genre de télécommande qui activa mon collier. Un choc électrique parcourra tout mon corps. Me coupa le souffle par la même occasion.  
"Mais nous avons d'autre plan pour vous, sujet #9 Et je vous conseillerais d'économiser des forces."  
Il ne prit même pas le temps avant de partir de la pièce, me laissant dans une obscurité presque rassurante.

P.D.V Seungmin

Je sursauta sur place, de la sueur coulait sur mon front. J'avais fait une connexion mentale avec notre cher Minho pour savoir dans qu'elle situation il était... Ce n'était pas très jolie à voir. Han serra le poing, il savait ce qui se passait et ce, uniquement en croisant mon regard. Il partit du salon avant de rejoindre sa chambre, j'entendis la porte claquer si fortement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait fait tomber de son cadrage. Lui et Lee Know avaient toujours été très proche, un peu comme Changbin et Felix.  
"On ne peut plus risquer de laisser une partie du groupe au manoir, maintenant qu'ils savent ou on habite"  
Chan avait détruit le silence qui pesait dans le groupe. Tous hochèrent de la tête, même Felix qui était plus que conscient des évènements à venir. Notre leader avait pris le temps de finir ses soins sur notre Pyromane, maintenant opérationnel à 100%. J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, cependant, nous n'étions que 8. Le groupe continua de parler de la situation et du plan qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étais pas qu'une simple mission dans un cartier perdu en banlieue... C'était l'infiltration d'un centre pour mutant, probablement le plus protégé de la région. Il faudra frapper fort et le plus rapidement possible. On savait que très peu avait eu la chance de sortir de ses endroit-là, Felix pouvait en témoigner. Il était l'un des chanceux à avoir réussis à retrouver la liberté après un séjour écourter dans l'un de ses centres. C'était donc lui qui allait diriger le plan, il savait comment ses endroits là fonctionnaient, du moins à l'époque.  
"Les centres pour mutants sont très compliqués. Il faut prévoir de devoir confronter des armes spéciales anti-mutants et des dispositifs qui vont probablement bloquer nos pouvoirs temporairement. Ensuite il va falloir trouver Minho parmi des centaines voire des milliers de pièces différentes. Plusieurs mutants là-dedans auront probablement perdu la tête, donc préparez-vous à riposter contre des potentielles attaque venant à la fois de mutants, mais aussi des autorités..." Felix continua d'expliquer la situation en détail, mais mon esprit se trouvait ailleurs, frissonnant juste à me remémorer ce que Minho subissait il a quelques minutes.

P.D.V Han

Même si Felix expliquait la situation, j'étais encrer sur mes propres pensées. Juste penser à Minho être enfermer dans une cage, comme quand il était jeune, faisait monter en moi une nouvelle énergie bouillante. Tellement que si je devais faire bouillir de l'eau, elle partirait en vapeur en quelques secondes. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne restera impunie de cet acte, même si je devais devenir un meurtrier. On ne touche pas à mon Minho! Sans porter ne serait-ce qu'un mot vers mes amis, je partie dans ma chambre, mis mes écouteurs dans les oreilles avant de m'enfermer dans ma propre bulle personnelle. Je savais que d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement n'était pas une bonne idée. J'allais potentiellement vider mes batteries, ce que je ne voulais pas faire puisque j'avais besoin du plus d'énergie possible. La vie de Minho était maintenant entre nos mains.


	14. Labyrinthe

P.D.V Lee Know

Je fus réveillé par une horrible douleur qui parcourra tout mon corps, si horrible qu'elle m'arracha un cri de douleur.

"debout Sujet #9, c'est ta journée de test physique!"

La douleur ne s'apaisa pas, elle s'agrandis fasse à mon abstinence de coopérer. Je me releva malgré la douleur toujours présente avant de me faire sortir de force de ma cage que, malgré les circonstance, était rendu un abris contre les tests à répétitions qu'on donnait à mon corps. En sortant de la cage, la douleur disparue quelques minutes, laissant les hommes en blouses blanches m'expliquer ce que je devais accomplir aujourd'hui. En deux jours j'avais réouvert mes plaies aux ailes au moins 4 fois, si ce n'était pas 5. Plusieurs hommes en blouses blanches m'amenèrent de force, ou du moins me traînèrent de force vers une porte bien trop familière à mon gout... En s'ouvrant devant moi, les hommes me jetèrent littéralement à l'intérieur, me faisant perdre pied par la même occasion. En me relevant, je regarda autour de moi pour m'apercevoir que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui était un labyrinthe.

"Sujet #9, trouvez la sortie"

Cette phrase fut dite au travers les haut-parleurs un peu partout dans la pièce. Je savais que si je ne cherchais pas la sortie, j'allais recevoir encore une fois des chocs électriques. Je me mis à courir, essayant de me fier à mon instinct, mais dès que je me mis à ralentir, un choc se fit ressentir à mon cou pour ensuite se propager dans tout mon corps. Malgré le choc, je n'étais incapable d'accélérer, je dû endurer la douleur jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement la sortie.

"5min 48sec, toujours trop lent!"

Je m'effondra au sol, cherchant ma respiration régulière. Deux hommes me prirent par les épaules avant de me faire relever la tête vers celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef. Il m'observa quelques minutes avant de me frapper au visage.

"Je sais que tu es capable de faire mieux!"

Je sentais déjà ma joue devenir rouge à cause du coups. Je releva les yeux vers lui avant d'y cracher au visage ce qui me value un horrible choc électrique qui me fit tomber sans connaissance. À mon réveil, j'étais de retour dans ma cage ce qui me rassura légèrement, même si j'aimerais mieux être chez moi enrouler dans les bras de Han... Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même, m'imaginant comment Han me réconforterait, mais mes pensées fut arrêter quand mon estomac me ramena à la réalité. J'avais faim, horriblement faim. En ses quelques jours de détentions, je n'avais réussi à mettre la main que sur une tranche de pain et un petit verre d'eau. Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, essayant par tous les moyens de les hydrater. Je déglutis avec peine avant de finalement me lever, du moins m'asseoir dans ma cage. Je passa une main sur mes ailes, grimaçant de douleur quand mes doigts passaient proche de mes plaies, recouverte de bandages maintenant imbiber de sang. Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue avant de rejoindre le sol, vite suivis par une multitude d'autres. Le fait d'être dans une cage me faisait penser mon enfance comme monstre de foire... Juste m'en rappeler me donna mal au cœur. Mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers mes amis qui étaient surement en route pour me sauver. Ce qui me fit sourire, mais il ne dura pas longtemps quand une femme en blouse revint me voir, une aiguille entre les doigts contenant un liquide transparent. Je me recula le plus possible au fond de ma cage, ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire.

"doucement... Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal"

Sa voix se faisait rassurante, mais même à ça, j'avais peur.

"C'est une solution qui remplace les nutriments que tu peux avoir en mangeant, comme ça tu n'as pas à manger pour avoir autant d'énergie que si tu mangeais comme bon te semble... Tu vas quand même avoir faim dû à ton estomac vide... Je suis vraiment désolé de te voir dans cet édifice..."

Malgré tout, je ne coopérais pas, ce qui me donna un choc électrique, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. La femme devant moi détourna le regard, comme si ce qu'elle disait était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

"Sujet #9, écoutez ce que la madame vous demande. Tendez votre bras immédiatement!"

La voix venait de derrière la femme, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je tendis alors un bras vers la femme en blouse, elle me regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête et d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans mon bras, mélangeant la solution à mon sang. Elle se releva, mais avant de se diriger vers la sortie, elle me murmura un "désolé..." avant de franchir la porte. Me laissant seule dans une pièce sombre. Ça ne me pris pas longtemps avant de me rendormir.

P.D.V Seungmin

"il est à l'intérieur"  
Je pointa un édifice qui se dessinait à l'horizon, sentant Minho dans ce dit-édifice. Bangchan hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers Felix, celui-ci hocha lui aussi la tête avant de faire signe à I.N et Han de le suivre. Han était furieux, mais il gardait le silence. On le savait depuis quelques temps que lui et Minho c'était rapprocher, tellement qu'un soir on les as retrouvés entrelacer sur le divan, Han endormis sur Minho alors que celui-ci passait une main dans les cheveux de l'endormis. Notre groupe était séparer en 2, le groupe de Felix était celui de la discrétion, ils allaient être téléporter à l'intérieur le plus proche possible de Minho alors que de notre côté, on avait comme mission de faire le plus de grabuge. Je devais rester en arrière pour garder une connexion mentale avec chacun des membres du groupe, pouvant guider l'équipe de Felix tout en sachant si des gardes allaient nous encercler. Cette fois-ci, j'appréciait mon pouvoir. Changbin rigola avant de se positionner devant le grillage principal, serrant une main en l'air ce qui fit valser le grillage dans tous les sens, assommant voir tuant les gardes qui étaient devant. Il avait eu le feu vert pour faire autant de grabuge qu'il le pouvait et il s'en prenait à cœur joie.


	15. Combat de Sujets

**P.D.V Felix**

Je me concentra le plus que je pouvais, rassemblant le plus d'énergie possible pour essayer de faire une vague de flamme, mais les hommes furent plus rapide. Ils savaient qui nous étions et ce dont nous étions capables de faire. Ils avaient déjà gainé et visé en notre direction. Je ravala avec peine ma salive avant de sentir tous mes membres se raidir, prit de plusieurs compulsions. Je senti alors un objet froid et dur m'être attacher autour du coup, je sentis alors comme une pièce m'être arracher de moi-même, un morceau qui me manquais, je savais alors que c'était des colliers qui nous empêchait d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. Je jura intérieurement avant de jeter un regard vers Han qui venait de se relever suite aux tranquillisants. Il plaça une main sur le collier alors que l'autre était toujours dans celle de Minho. Mon regard se posa sur Minho, passa de ses yeux à ses ailes, serrant les poings. Comment on pouvait traiter quelqu'un de la sorte? Surtout Minho, il est l'un des plus inoffensif dans notre groupe et ils avaient osé lui faire je ne sais combien d'expérience sur lui... Han avait pris Minho dans ses bras, le laissant s'endormir au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Han me regarda un instant, faisant des signes d'une main.

"Je sais, on est dans la merde"

Il hocha la tête avant de jouer dans les cheveux de Minho, la mine trsite.

"je vais les tuer"

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Han. Je partageais cette même promesse avec lui...

 **PDV** **Seungmin**

"merde"

Je ferma les yeux avant de me concentrer le plus que je pouvais, essayant de retrouver la connexion avec les autres. I.N venait de se téléporter devant moi, à bout de souffle, les yeux remplis de panique.

"ils... i-ils sont..."

Je fis non de la tête, essayant de les retrouvés, je sentais déjà le sang couleur de l'une de mes narines, mais je m'en fichais, jusqu'à temps que Hyunjin dépose une main sur mes épaules.

"Arrête babo!"

Je soupira, regardant le ciel. J'entendais déjà Chan revenir en courant.

"I.N? Ou sont-ils?" dit-il.

I.N n'étais même pas capable de trouver les mots, seuls quelques larmes coula de ses joues.

 **PDV Han**

Je regarda Minho, endormis dans mes bras, étant si paisible que ça m'en déchirait le cœur, c'était probablement la première fois depuis quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment de sommeil sans craignez d'en souffrir. Je releva la tête vers Felix qui avait rejoint un coins de la pièce, le regard dans le vide. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il était enragé.

"sujet #9 nous a ramener d'autre rats de laboratoire a ce que je vois"

Je releva la tête vers les quelques interphones qui étaient incruster dans le plafond, ne faisant qu'augmenter la rage en moi.

"Sujet #0, Sujet #3 et Sujet #9, plus on est de fou plus on s'amuse pas vrai?"

Felix se releva d'un coup, utilisant tout son vocabulaire pour insulter je ne sais qui. Ce qui ne fit que faire rire notre interlocuteur. Je sentais Minho revenir à nous, il rétractait ses ailes meurtris contre lui, comme un mouvement de protection, ce qui me fit couler une larme. Malgré la situation précaire, il me sourit.

"je ne savais pas que tu étais un petit sensible"

Je pouffa légèrement de rire avant de lui répondre d'une petite grimace. Je passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, essayant par ce simple mouvement de le rassurer, même si je savais éperdument que ça ne fonctionnais pas. Il gardait ce même sourire combattant sur les lèvres, et ça, ça avait le pouvoir de me rassurer plus que tout autre chose, même dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Je le regarde un instant avant de lui promettre que nous allons sortir d'ici en vie, puis je déposa un bec sur son front.

 **PDV Felix**

Je les regarda les deux lovebirds un instant avant de frapper le sol sus la frustration. Alors que j'allais sortir une nouvelle insulter, la porte s'ouvris, faisant envahir la pièce d'une lumière presque aveuglante. Plusieurs hommes armés entrèrent dans la pièce, deux se dirigea vers Han alors que deux autre vint vers moi.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fera mal que quelques secondes"

Je regarda l'homme en blouse qui nous regarda un instant, une tablette électronique dans les mains, puis il claqua des doigts. Deux autres hommes en blouse entrèrent munis de 2 seringues contenant un liquide noir, presque entièrement opaque.

"si vous résistez, ça fera bien plus mal alors faites les gentils et tendez votre bras sujet #0 et sujet #3"

Je regarda Han, cherchant son approbation, puis celui-ci regarda Minho encore coucher contre lui. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers moi avant d'hocher la tête. Je tendis alors mon bras vers l'homme a la seringue, toujours les yeux vers Han qui faisait pareil de son côté. Je sentis la seringue pénétrer mon bras avant de sentir le liquide parcourir tout mon corps, puis tout devint noir.

 **PDV Minho**

Je regarda avec horreur Han et Felix tomber inconscient au sol, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce sois.

"Prenez les deux belles aux bois dormants, quand le test sera fini, on se débarrassera du sujet #9"

Je regarda avec peine voir mes deux sauveurs m'être arracher des bras puis amener dans une autre pièce, me laissant ainsi croupir dans une obscurité presque maladive.

"Minho?"

Je releva la tête, cherchant la source de cette voix, me souvenant après coups de notre télépathe Seungmin.

"Seungmin? C'est toi?"

"tu crois que c'est qui babo?"

Je souria, sachant avec certitude que c'était belle et bien Seungmin.

"Minho, j'ai besoin de savoir où sont passer Felix et Han, je les ai perdus quand ils ton retrouvé..."

"Ils ont été amener dans une salle différente de la mienne... Je... J-Je crois qu'ils ont reçu une drogue?"

"Changbin est en train littéralement creuser dans le laboratoire, il va te retrouver et les retrouver..."

J'avala avec peine, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer avec les deux autres.

 **PDV Felix**

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais dans une nouvelle pièce inconnue. Elle était grande et illuminer à la perfection, si parfait que je ne pouvais pas savoir si les murs étaient naturellement blancs ou c'était la lumière qui les blanchissait de la sorte. Je releva la tête avant de croiser le regard perdu d'Han. Je me rapprocha de lui avant de réussir à l'entourer dans mes bras.

"F-Felix... Je ne sais pas... ce qui m'arrive..."

Puis, d'un coup, il me balança une rafale d'eau qui me projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce, je réussis de justesse à amortir de choc grâce à mes flammes. Je le regarda, un sourcils relever, avant de remarquer de la rage dans ses yeux, ce n'était plus le même Han que je connaissais. J'alla pour le questionner sur son agissement quand ma vue se troubla, je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour finalement remarquer que Han n'étais plus devant moi, mais bel et bien un homme en blouse qui me souriait sadiquement.

"Vous n'êtes que des monstres, tes amis et toi"

Je serra les poings, sentant mes mains prendre en feu.

"Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un véritable monstre"

Puis je lui balança une attaque qu'il esquiva d'un simple jet d'eau, ce qui me surpris.

 **PDV Han**

Felix avait disparue de ma vue, laissant uniquement un homme en blouse qui affichait un sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est moi qui ai torturé ton cher ami aillé. Il criait comme un gamin, c'était drôle de le voir agir"

Il me balança une boule de flamme que j'esquiva aisément, surpris qu'il utilise les mêmes pouvoirs que Felix... Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui redonner la monnaie de sa pièce, les murs trembla un coup, puis un mur se déchira en deux, Changbin portais maladroitement Minho dans les bras.

"Han... arrête... Tu vas tuer Felix...

Je ne comprenais plus, je n'attaquais pas Felix... si? Je me retourna vers l'homme en blouse avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de difficilement discerner Felix en cet homme.

"F-Felix?"

L'homme en blouse revint, effaçant Felix de ma vue avant de recevoir une rafale de flamme qui me frappa en plein visage. Jerevola sur plusieurs mètre, avant de me manger le mur en plein visage.

 **note de l'auteur :** j'avais promis de mettre un chapitre plus long, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre d'avantage, alors le voici! j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que j'ai aimer l'écrire :)


End file.
